The benefit from use of antibiotics as a means of treating infections has been increasingly compromised by the development of resistant strains of microorganisms. Most of the new drugs are derivatives of older compounds. It is necessary to develop new agents that will respond to the current needs for medicinals that will effectively control pathogenic microbial populations that are resistant to antibiotics.
Mefloquine is quinolyl compound having two trifluoromethyl groups attached to the quinolyl ring. This compound has been used to treat malaria. It has also been found to have some activity against bacterial pathogens in vitro.